


Cover for "Trust Enough" by geneticallydead

by Lovesfic (me23)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Do not repost, M/M, Modern!Bucky/Cap!Steve, Shrunkyclunks, fake escort au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:50:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6853471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/me23/pseuds/Lovesfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover for "Trust Enough"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for "Trust Enough" by geneticallydead

**Author's Note:**

  * For [geneticallydead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geneticallydead/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Trust Enough](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6829822) by [geneticallydead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geneticallydead/pseuds/geneticallydead). 



> On Tumblr [here](https://tmblr.co/ZLV6Nu26TLJ93).

**Author's Note:**

> Please note, I do not give permission for this work to be reposted to other sites. Thanks.


End file.
